


find me in the stars (then whisk me away)

by okaylupins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Bellamy Blake, and alive, because we deserve it, bellarke stargazing, jasper wakes up to bellarke asleep in each other's arms, just a whole lot of bellarke fluff, nerd!bellamy, the 100 are still innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaylupins/pseuds/okaylupins
Summary: bellamy finds clarke sitting alone after the camp has gone to sleep and decides to join her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	find me in the stars (then whisk me away)

Bellamy and Clarke didn't really know how they came to be the leaders of a hundred delinquents. They both just so happened to have a braincell or two and be able to take charge. For some reason, the teenagers seemed to look up to them, and though Clarke nor Bellamy would ever openly admit it, but they enjoyed it. There was a certain sort of comfort in being co-leaders. It was like they were obliged to protect the Hundred as if they were their own family.

Whenever the delinquents did something childish or stupid, upon hearing the of it, the two had just hid a chuckle and waved it off. Yes, the Hundred might have seen many things and have been burdened with things a normal teenager shouldn't be, but at the end of the day they were still teenagers, this was in their nature. It was good for them all too, the reassurance that some part of them was still innocent and free; the reassurance that some part of them hadn't been stolen from them like everything else had been.

But of course, even they had their limits when it came to innocence. When the camp wasn't on the lookout for Grounders or hunting for food, they were satisfying their basic horomonal teenager needs. If Clarke took a shot of moonshine everytime she had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of a couple being horny, she would have passed out.

Yeah, running a camp full of constantly horomonal and moody teenagers could be really tiring sometimes, even for Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. Every once in a while, they deserved a break.

Hence why after everyone had gone to sleep, Clarke had declared she would take night watch, only to find herself resting against one of the logs at the heart of the dropship camp where they would usually sit on when surrounding a fire. She had never intended to take break and skip night watch, but surely the Grounders would leave them alone for one night. 

Bellamy, being the good co-leader he was, decided that he would take night watch with the girl too. A look of confusion came across his face as he exited his tent, raising a brow at the sight of blonde hair sprawled against a log. If it were anyone else, he would have scolded them for slacking off, but this was Clarke. She wasn't anyone else.

With a moment of admiring her from afar he turned on his heel, went back into his tent, and came out clutching a warm piece of material and made his way over to Clarke.

Clarke jumped slightly as a tall figure emerged from behind her and stood, towering over her, holding a blanket and urging it into her hands. "Bellamy—?"

"Take it. You're going to catch a cold like that," he urged before quickly adding, "You're the only medically skilled person here, we can't afford you getting sick."

Before she could protest, the curly haired boy let himself sit next to her. 

"You're not going to yell at me for not taking watch?" The petite blonde asked, eyes narrowed in confusion, still holding the quilt like he had given it to her.

Clarke watched as Bellamy just shrugged. "It was obvious you weren't gonna take watch in the first place. We always have a minimum of four people to do it, just in case. Besides, you've outdone yourself since we arrived to the Ground. I think you deserve a break."

She pursed her lips and nodded. There was a short awkward silence before Clarke held the blanket back out to the boy. He seemed confused at her gesture.

"If you're going to stay here then you should have it, it's yours anyway."

Bellamy's eyebrows knitted together as he shook his head and pushed it back out to her. "No, I told you. You need it more than I do. You're already shivering."

As petty as it was, the only thing that Clarke thought to say was, "no, you are," before pushing the blanket back in his hands.

The older Blake took the blanket and, without warning, threw it gently around Clarke's shoulders, the blonde feeling shivers run down her spins as the cold pad of his forefinger brushed against her bare neck for a mere second before the chilling sensation of his touch faded away.

Ignoring it, she turned to look her co-leader dead in the eye with the most deadpan gaze she could muster. Him being as stubborn as she was, returned the firm look and they stayed like that, staring coldly at each other in a semi-glare, seeing if the other would break it first.

After seconds of unrelenting staring, she finally broke it, letting out a huff of defeat. Bellamy seemed satisfied, sinking back into the position he was in before, only to be dumbfounded when Clarke tossed the blanket up so it covered both of them, meaning she had to shuffle to her left so it could fit them both.

Bellamy gave her a look and opened his mouth but shut it instantly before anything could mindlessly escape his lips.

So, there they were; just Bellamy and Clarke, sitting in silence, staring at the dimmed sky beyond them. No one was talking — it was just a serene stillness. It wasn't in anyway awkward — no — it was more of a comfortable silence, both comfortable beside the other as they relished in one of the scarce moments they had to enjoy their time on Earth without having the vast possibility of dying pushing down at their shoulders.

At one point, Bellamy squirmed slightly in his spot before moving closer to Clarke so that their bodies were now significantly touching, suddenly her head was resting against his shoulder and then, hesitantly, he placed his head onto hers gently and God, it felt like heaven. He felt like heaven.

"See that?" His deep voice, that somehow managed to be able to be soft and gentle when he wanted it to, tore her out of the mini trance she had fallen in without realising. Bellamy pointed his forefinger up to the black sky, tracing a shape with a cluster of stars.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Look harder," was all he said, digit still pointing at, what to Clarke, seemed like a bunch of random stars, "it's a constellation. If you look closely, they outline a torso of a man. See, there's his sword and shield."

Clarke scrutinised the stars he had just described and scrunched her nose. "Looks more like a horse to me."

He snorted, "The constellation, it's named Orion, a mortal hunstman Zeus placed among the stars after— What?"

Bellamy's brows knitted into each other as he glanced at Clarke who was watching him in a state of slight amusement. The blonde just shook her head and cracked a smile. "You really are a nerd, aren't you?"

Immediately, he got flustered (and Bellamy Blake never got flustered), a hot blush creeping up his neck, snapping his head away from her. "Shut up."

Clarke let her lips turn up into a bemused smirk and allowed a soft chuckle to leave her mouth. She turned back to the stars — Orion — and let herself lean back onto Bellamy's body, he slightly tensed for a moment, causing Clarke to think that maybe she should recoil, before he began to melt into her touch.

"Tell me more," she hummed softly, trying to look up at him through her lashes, hands on his chest. "Tell me more about the stars, greek myths, whatever you want."

He turned his gaze down to her, only now noticing how angelic she looked under the glimmer of the moonlight and how her usually stern and determined emerald eyes were a vivid green when exposed to luminescence. He spoke in a breathy voice, "Why?"

"Because," said Clarke in soft voice, drawing her eyes up to meet his and matched his look, her brows softening and her facial expression portraying one of emotion and longing, "I like the sound of your voice."

They both held their gaze sharply and Clarke could feel the boy's heartbeat drumming against her chest, fairly sure that her own was pounding just as fast. In sync, they both looked away. In the corner of her eye, the blonde noticed that he clenched and unclenched his jaw in an almost simultaneous way. She quickly averted her gaze again.

Bellamy cleared his throat and gazed up again, both the brunette and blonde settling back into the same atmosphere as before and spoke, "There are many versions of the myth, but most say that Orion was a hunter. One day while he was hunting, he met a woman, Artemis, goddess of wild and the hunt. They got close and Apollo, Artemis' brother and god of the sun, got jealous. So, he sent a giant scorpion to slain Orion, knowing that one bite would kill the hunter in an instant and it did. Artemis eventually found out and in her state of grief and anger, she threw the half-injured scorpion into the sky where it became a constellation and placed Orion's body as far away in the sky from the scorpion as she could."

"That's all?" Clarke furrowed her brows. "The whole scorpion and Apollo thing kind of seems like a bit of a stretch."

"It's just a story, Princess," he grins, still looking up. "Some say Orion and Artemis were lovers, others say their relationship was platonic."

"Well," the blonde breathes through her nostrils as she speaks, "for what it's worth, I think it doesn't matter. They could've been best friends who were just too afraid to admit their feelings for each other."

Bellamy purses his lips, contemplating the theory. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Careful, Princess, your ego is getting the better of you," he chuckled, giving her a side-smirk before gaining a more serious expression. "Do you think... that maybe Orion was worried that he wasn't enough for her? That she'd always put her other duties over a relationship with him?"

Clarke let out a soft exhale through her mouth, taking a moment to think of what he said before responding, "I think—I think that in a way both of them were worried for the same reason. Maybe Artemis thought that she would never meet his expectations and would always be just a friend in his eyes. Why do you ask?"

Bellamy looks like he's about to say something but then just shakes his head and shrugs, feeling the eyes of the blonde burning holes into his cheek as he avoids her stare. "No reason. Just a thought."

The blonde decides to let the topic slide. "So, when did you get time to learn about all this?"

"Well, when you practically live in space, you learn a thing or two about stars," he says, brown curls falling back against his forehead as he looks down in an almost wistful way. Clarke notices he isn't telling her the whole truth but she doesn't say anything. She knew that Bellamy's probably lost people in his life, just as she had lost her Father and best friend. She'd rather not talk about things like that.

She nods, only now really admiring the way the stars look above them. "You know, we've never really had time to properly appreciate Earth with the whole 'possibility of getting killed every to seconds' thing. Maybe we're taking it for granted, maybe one day we'll have to go back to space and it'll be stripped away from us or something."

Bellamy turns his head to look at her for a second and looks down, brows furrowing a little. "Don't say things like that. It won't. We're here now and there's no going back."

The blonde just licks her lips, drawing a long breath, moving on from the subject. "The stars really are beautiful, aren't they?"

He looks back up to her, expression now softened and looking content. He lets a small smile creep to his mouth. "They are." _You are._

Not noticing his lingering gaze, she kept talking, head still tilted up to the sky. "Looking at the stars from down here make me feel so small. Back on the Ark it was different, it was all just little lights and blackness, kind of sad really. But here... I don't know they just make me feel... free."

Bellamy goes silent for a second, forgetting that she was speaking and stops himself from getting lost in her eyes, her voice, her everything. He just let out a low chuckle. "What's got you all insightful?"

"Oh, shut up," she answers with a short laugh. The blonde hesitated before opening her mouth to speak again and asks, "Can you tell me another story?"

This time, he doesn't seem as taken aback as before. He just lets the corners of his lips turn up in a soft smile and nods, instinctively reaching out his hand to play with her hair, fingers brushing through her blonde tresses carefully, starting from her scalp downwards in a gentle manner. He didn't appear to notice what he was doing. She didn't call him out for it; it felt nice.

His mouth started to move but Clarke was already feeling the drowsiness and fatigue caused by the late hours abruptly hitting her like a rock. One thing led to another and suddenly, his voice became merely the sound of a hum and her eyelids had shut in a state of exhaustion. She didn't remember exactly when she began to drift off, but she did remember the distinct hum stopping and the feeling of soft lips pressing against her temple before darkness washed over her. Clarke could've sworn she also heard the faint whisper of a "goodnight, Princess", maybe it was just the weariness playing with her senses.

The next morning, the whole camp was woken up to a shrill scream of excitement belonging to Jasper and a flustered Bellamy and Clarke tangled in each other's arms. They never heard the end of it.

(It was the best sleep both Bellamy and Clarke had in a long time.)


End file.
